Navidad con los Cullen
by The little Cullen
Summary: Una pequeña traduccion del fic de Jehnner:Christmas with the Cullens conjunto de historias de Edward, Bella y la familia Cullen durante navidades
1. Un árbol de navidad

_Después de tanto tiempo regreso con un nuevo nick y una nueva historia o mejor ducho una traducción. Antes que nada gracias a Jehnner por dejarme traducir su historia, y que por cierto si ven algún error digamenlo, por favor que no soy muy buena traduciendo, creo que deberia haber terminado los cursos de ingles... _o.oU

_Asi que ya saben, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Jehnner, aqui les dejo el link:_

www . facfiction . net / s / 3910016 / 4 / Christmas with the Cullens (quitar espacios)

**Un árbol de navidad**

Alice chilló y abrazo el tronco de un árbol de navidad "_Este es perfecto"_

"_A mi me gusta este"._ Por supuesto, Emmett se paro al lado del árbol más grande de todos.

"_No, este es mejor"._ Dijo Edward desde el otro lado del gran cuarto. Bella asintió con la cabeza, aunque nadie la pudiera ver detrás de las ramas del gran árbol.

"_Este árbol es el mejor de este lugar"._ Rosalie declaró tocando una rama de su árbol preferido.

"_Este es obviamente el mejor"_ Discutió Alice.

"_Es muy pequeño, el mío es un verdadero árbol"_ Replicó Emmett, mirando fijamente con ternura su árbol de 10 pies de altura.

"_Este es lindo"_ Dijo Jasper, al lado de otro árbol.

"_Oh vamos, Carlisle y Esme nos quieren temprano en casa para poder comenzar a decorar. Necesitamos escoger el mejor árbol."_ Dijo Edward. "_Este es_" añadió.

"_Oh vamos¿no podemos escoger uno?"_

"_Alice, el tuyo es muy pequeño. Edward, el tuyo es muy flaco. Jasper, el tuyo es… bueno, pero no es tan bueno como el mío. Y Rosalie el tuyo…"_ Corto Emmett cuando vio la cara de amenaza de Rosalie.

"_Es ¿qué?"_

"_Es, __uh__, lindo"_

"_El mío no es pequeño, es lindo"_ Dijo Alice, abrazando una vez más el tronco de su árbol. _"No los escuches_" Le susurro.

"_Tenemos que escoger uno_" Gritó Edward, obviamente decidiendo ignorar el comentario de Emmett acerca de su árbol.

"_Tengo una idea_" Dijo inesperadamente Bella. A todos les gustó la idea y llegaron temprano a casa a decorar.

Finalmente, terminaron.

"_Se ven bien"_ Dijo Emmett, admirando su trabajo.

Todos los demás asintieron mirando fijamente los 5 árboles de navidad que ahora estaban en la sala de estar.

* * *

Dejen reviews... 


	2. Va a nevar

Aqui esta un segundo drabble ... ya saben al final denle a go! y dejen un review...

**recomendaciones:**

_My little sister_ de aki-chan91 y _Retazos de mi vida_ de wirhaven

Todos los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de Jehnner

Y por ultimo gracias a todos los que dejaron review

**

* * *

**

**Va a nevar**

¡Va a nevar!

Edward sonrió abiertamente mientras proclamaba: nieve, nieve y más nieve. Bella sin embargo puso mala cara, ella se sentó encima de la cama y miro la oscuridad de afuera.

Edward noto su mirada y apretó su mano. "Bella, no entiendo porque no disfrutas de la nieve"

"Si la disfruto"

Edward alzó las lejas "¿La disfrutas?, peguntó socarronamente.

"Es que yo no disfruto estar _en _la nieva. Es muy fría." Explicó ella.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras miraba sus manos y preguntándose si su frialdad perpetua era muy desagradable para Bella.

Bella captó su mirada y se rió ligeramente, adivinando lo que el pensaba. "No te puedes comparar con la nieve".

"Pero tu dijiste que el frío…"

"Bueno, no estoy enamorada de la nieve, estoy enamorada de ti y eso incluye todas y cada una de las cualidades que tu tengas". Bella se inclinó para darle un beso, pero se encontró solo con el aire. Ella abrió sus ojos para buscar a Edward de pie sonriendo.

"Alice viene en 3, 2…"

Alice voló a través de la ventana con una ráfaga de frío aire invernal. "¡Esta nevandoooooo!". Ella cantó y tanto Eduardo como Bella echaron un vistazo a fuera para encontrar que grandes copos blancos, de verdad, caían lentamente hacía la tierra.

"Va a haber 6 pulgadas de nieve antes de mañana. Nos vemos en nuestra lucha de bolas de nieve" Luego ella se marchó cantando "Va a nevar, va a nevar, va a nevaaaar…"

Lo que Alice había dicho alarmó a Bella y ella se volteo hacia Edward "Oh, no"

"Por favor" Suplicó Edward. "Va a ser divertido, tú vas a estar en mi equipo".

Bella Vaciló. Una visión de Edward y ella jugando en la nieve paso por su cabeza, y era muy difícil de resistir. Además la esperanza en la mirada de él era adorable.

"Con una condición"

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó Edward con cautela.

"Mira arriba, por favor"

Por primera vez en esa noche Edward miró hacia arriba y sonrió abiertamente y se dio cuenta que había alrededor de 20 piezas de muérdago colgando en el techo.

* * *


End file.
